rising_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival
Survival mode is the most common game mode. In this game mode players must survive by keeping their health bar from emptying and must keep up their hunger and thirst. Players begin with a Stone axe. Beginning First you'll want to collect some resources: wood being the most versatile to start with. You will use the stone axe to chop down trees. The bigger trees, (i.e. the spruce lodgepole) take significantly more hits to cut down. While smaller trees (i.e. apple, lemon) take fewer hits to cut down. Once the tree has been cut, it will fall over. To gather logs, the player must hit the fallen tree with the stone axe several more times (anywhere from 2-9, depending on the tree). The smallest trees will drop 3 logs, and the bigger trees will drop around 6 logs. An additional log can be acquired by using the axe on the stump. Each tree might drop 0-3 saplings which can be planted to grow a new tree. Tree growth has 3 stages, sapling (which can be re-collected by holding the interaction key), small tree and then mature tree. Crafting To craft, the player must open up their inventory, then select the crafting option at the top. Basic crafting without a workbench or other crafting stations give a limited selection of items: * Small Shelter: A small temporary shelter. It is suitable to sleep in and to survive the first night, and if left on the ground will serve as the player's new spawn location. It can be re-collected by holding the interaction key. * Fireplace: A comfortable fireplace. Provides light and can also serve to grill food (once a grill has been crafted from iron and placed over it). Fireplaces cannot be picked up as of Update 0.8.2. * Skewer: A wooden skewer is used to cook only beefsteak. Bacon, ribs and chicken cannot be cooked in this manner. The skewer can only be placed over the fireplace. * Grill spit: A wooden grill spit is used to cook larger piece of meat (i.e. ribs and chicken). It can only be placed over the fireplace. * Lumber: A piece of lumber. Serves as a basic resource for crafting other items. * Stick: A wooden stick. The base component for all tools, and required to craft other items including a torch. * Torch: Produces light. It can be held in hand or it can be placed on the ground or a wall but it requires a torchmount. It can be re-collected by holding the interaction key. * Wooden torchmount: also crafted from sticks, it provides the ability to mount a torch on nearly any vertical surface, or on top of a horizontal one. Can be collected when empty by pressing and holding the interaction key. * Workbench: Needed to make weapons, tools and other crafting stations. Can be re-collected by holding the interaction key. * Primitive furnace: This is used to smelt ores to be turned into ingots. The furnace has 8 slots. * Bandage: Used to stop bleedings. * Leg splint: Used to support a bone fracture. Hunger and Thirst Food There is a variety of food available. Food can be found by either killing animals (pigs, cows, chickens or boar) or by harvesting plants. The easiest food to obtain are watermelon and tomato. To eat food, the player must have an item of food in the hotbar selected, then hold the right mouse button (this is the default action button). In the case of watermelons, the player must first break it into slices, which can then be consumed slice by slice. Watermelon is a good choice for early on as it replenishes hunger, thirst, and some health when injured. Water If you haven't spawned near any water, you'll want to start exploring to find some as soon as you can. You can survive on water-dense food like watermelon, but it's recommended to use food as your hydration source only until you come across a water source. Different foods provide different amounts of hydration, with watermelon and lettuce being the best. Other foods like tomatoes and apples will also quench your thirst. Finding Your Way To begin with, the best way not to get lost is to use torches at intervals. Later on you'll be able to cut paths out of the long grass or make yourself a map, but on your first exploration for water, you probably won't have the resources to craft the items necessary for these tools. Good luck!Category:Game Mode